Tu Tipo
by smosis
Summary: Y rompí todas las reglas por ti, me rompí el corazón y volví a empezar. Sé que no soy el tipo de chicas de la que dices: es más que una amiga… Que nunca llegare a decir que eres mio.


**Heeey.**

 **Les traigo algo bonito, bueno, no taaan bonito. Ya lo verán.**

 **Algo que se me ocurrió de pronto. Y pensé, tengo que escribirlo, porque sino me quedo con las ganas y eso, es muy malo :(**

 **En fin, se que la canción es un poco vieja, pero me gusta desde siempre.**

 **Ya lo saben, pertenece a Carly Rae Jepsen- Your type**

* * *

 _._

 _Solía estar enamorada de ti, tú solías ser lo primero que pasaba por mi cabeza._

 _Se, que para ti solo soy una amiga, que nunca llegare a decir que eres mío._

 _._

– ¿Y… qué tal fue lo de anoche? – Pregunto un Naruto, lanzando su bolso, muy ligero para ser un estudiante de ingeniería del cuarto año, a un Sasuke que tecleaba sin parar en su portátil, sentado en una de las mesas del centro de la biblioteca de la facultad.

El pelinegro alzo la vista dos segundo, no para darse cuenta quien le estaba hablando, porque el ruidoso timbre de voz de su amigo rubio lo podría detectar a tres kilómetros a la redonda.

Pero lo hizo para que supiera que lo estaba escuchando, y que su falta de conversación le diera a entender que no estaba para hablar del asunto. Su tesis era muy importante.

Sin embargo, Naruto, además de ser ruidoso, un poco infantil y por demás fastidioso, tenía una muy buena cualidad. Era persistente.

–Okeeeey. ¿Entonces debo deducir que fue tan fatal como para que no quieras hablar de ello, o demasiado alucinante como para que no quieras compartir tus, ejemm, excitantes experiencias con la hermosa fémina, con la que ligaste en la fiesta? – insistió el rubio de ojos azules sentándose frente a su amigo, tamborileando los dedos en la madera de la mesa en espera de su respuesta. Pero Sasuke siguió tecleando en su computadora sin cansancio. Aun así logro responder.

–Sabes, si te expresaras así en tus exámenes teóricos, te aseguro que no tendrías que estar repitiendo bioquímica.

Naruto abrió la boca y se tocó el pecho en la mano, sintiéndose falsamente ofendido.

–Pero si la estoy repitiendo para aprenderla mejor. Ya sabes, para ser un mejor profesional– le devolvió juguetón. Sasuke rodo los ojos. – ¿Y bien? Vamos suéltalo… recuerda el dicho, mejor adentro que afuera. Las palabras, claro. –

–No tengo porque compartir mi vida íntima contigo. Además ¿Qué haces aquí preguntándome sobre eso? Ya te pareces a tu hermana de chismosa.

Naruto recordó a su hermana gemela Ino, y arrugo la cara en señal de asco. Seee, Ino era demasiado farandulera, sabia la vida de la mitad de la universidad. Bueno, la mitad que le importaba.

–Porque, Sasuke hermano, somos amigos de parranda. Ligueros de corazón. Si yo te cuento mis candentes experiencias lo mínimo que espero de ti, sería que contaras las tuyas.

– ¿Para llenar tu repertorio de chismes?

–Eh! No. Para ver que tan buena es la susodicha.

Sasuke alzo una delgada ceja negra observando la media sonrisa pícara del rubio. Claro, de eso se trataba. Normalmente cuando ambos se iban de fiesta uno de los dos, sino es que ambos, terminaban la fiesta en otro lugar. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, Sasuke logro recordar entre sus memorias poco guardadas de la noche anterior, cuando entre luces fluorescentes y bebidas alcohólicas, Naruto le había señalado con su cerveza la chica que no había parado de mirar desde que entro en la fraternidad donde se llevó a cabo el evento.

Sin embargo, había sido Sasuke y no Naruto quien había terminado con la chica en alguna habitación. Pero no crean que hay problemas entre ellos por eso, claro que no. Ellos no tenían esa clase de contrariedades, porque ni Naruto ni Sasuke tendrían algo serio con una chica desconocida en una fiesta cualquiera.

Porque Naruto estaba enamorado de un asunto imposible y trataba de dar a entender al resto del mundo que eso no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, abriendo piernas femeninas desconocidas, porque sabía que no recordaría rostros al siguiente día.

Y Sasuke, bueno…

–No es la gran cosa– respondió al fin el pelinegro. Él no tenía tiempo para andar pensando si reconocería los rostros al día siguiente.

Eran unos descarados si, unos mujeriegos, también. Pero mientras uno trataba de olvidar, el otro trataba de suprimir.

Naruto contuvo una carcajada, al momento que visualizo un punto rosa atravesar la puerta de la biblioteca para luego pasar entre las tres columnas de mesas que los separaban

–Alto rosa. – menciono simplemente el rubio. Sasuke capto el mansaje deteniendo unos segundos los dedos sobre el teclado de su portátil. La plática había acabado.

–Hey! ¿Adivinen quien ha conseguido hacer las prácticas en el hospital central de Tokio? ¿Ah? – Menciono Sakura Haruno sentándose a la izquierda de Naruto, con su mejor sonrisa que le achicaba los ojos verdes en las esquinas. Sasuke la miro por un momento, notando que cuando Sakura sonreía o estaba efusiva, se le sonrojaban las mejillas y las orejas.

–Mmm… no lo sé, déjame pensarlo. ¿Acaso será Tenten? Ella dijo un día que quería hacer sus prácticas allí. – Le dijo mirándola de reojo con una mano en el mentón. Sakura le dio una patada en la pierna por debajo de la mesa. Naruto se carcajeo escandalosamente.

–Idiota– menciono entre dientes la pelirosa, volteando la cara al otro lado.

–Vamos, sé que eres tú. ¡Felicidades Sakura-chan! – le dijo mientras abría los brazos para abrazarla aun cuando Sakura se hacia la dura queriendo quitárselo de encima. –Ah que no es genial! ¿Verdad Sasuke? –

Sasuke observo los ojos entrecerrados de Naruto, señal de una advertencia, algo así como "no salgas con tus groserías y felicítala como se debe". Y luego observo los ojos grandes y brillantes de su amiga pelirosa, su rostro sonrojado, seguramente vendría corriendo desde no sabe dónde… y su sonrisa suave. Si hay algo que Sasuke disfrutaba, era de observar a Sakura sonreír, no sabía porque ni en qué momento, pero cuando la observaba sonreír abiertamente, le provocaba a sí mismo un jalón en las comisuras de sus labios, e indudablemente terminaba sonriendo el también, aunque muy tuene.

–Felicitaciones– dijo secamente, ascendiendo su negruzca mirada a los ojos claros de ella. Sakura mostro una sonrisa de blancos y perfectos dientes mientras susurraba un gracias.

–Y entonces… ¿de que hablaban cuando llegue? – si Naruto era persistente, Sakura era muy perspicaz. –Estabas muy callado cuando llegue, Naruto. Así que algo interesante tendrás que haber dicho. – Le dijo al rubio. Naruto ladeo un poco la cabeza y Sasuke se limitó a volver a teclear. Normalmente ellos eran los que mantenían las pláticas, y el solo estaba de espectador.

–Hablábamos de ti Sakura-chan, y de lo inteligente que eres. ¡Y de que por supuesto que obtendrías tus pasantías en el central! – Sakura achico los ojos, creyendo poco o nada en las adulaciones de Naruto, porque Naruto además de ser persistente, era increíblemente sincero. Por lo tanto cuando trataba de mentir o de evadir algo, se le notaba a leguas.

Y sus intenciones fueron rápidamente descubiertas cuando un grupo de chicos de la fraternidad que pasaban cerca de las mesas, se detuvieron a la derecha de los amigos de Sakura.

– ¡Oigan Sasuke, Naruto! ¡Qué noche la de anoche amigo! – Sakura frunció el ceño. Eran dos altos muchachos, Kiba y Kankuro. Los presidentes de la fraternidad y fósiles universitarios, porque llevaban años intentando graduarse. –Hey, lo repetiremos el sábado ¿contamos con ustedes? – Kiba le palmeo el hombro a Naruto y tan rápido como llego, se fue. Sakura soltó un resoplido. Era a lo que ellos se dedicaban, realizar fiestas, proveer alcohol y marihuana y perder el semestre en la universidad. Si, realmente productivo.

Un momento… claro, de eso hablaban.

– ¿Y qué tal la fiesta anoche, amigo? – Le dijo irónica a Naruto, golpeándole el hombro, como minutos antes lo había hecho Kiba.

–Pues, no estuvo tan mal. – respondió, rascándose la nuca. Sakura tenía cierto complejo de madre, y su pasatiempo favorito era regañarlos por lo que, ella siempre creía, el hacía mal.

–Oh! Perfecto. Supongo entonces, que si tuviste tiempo de ir a una de esas… fiestas, te sobro tiempo de más para presentar el examen de recuperación ¿No?

–Reprobó Bioquímica. – Menciono Sasuke. Naruto lo miro como: "¿de qué parte estas?"

– ¡Excelente! Eso, sigue el camino de los cabezas huecas, esos de la fraternidad. ¿Es así como piensas hacerle frente al papa de Hinata? – Le reprendió molesta.

–Sakura. – Le detuvo, Sasuke.

Okey, se había pasado de raya al darle a Naruto en su talón de Aquiles. Sakura era alguien muy perspicaz, pero lamentablemente era una perra con las palabras. Se llevó la mano a la frente al ver a Naruto cabizbajo, dispuesta a disculparse con el sin que los jugos gástricos se le subieran a la garganta. ¡Uh! Odiaba tener que admitir que se había equivocado. Sin embargo, su rubio amigo tomo su bolso, y antes de marcharse le regalo una suave sonrisa. Porque él nunca, de verdad, se molestaría con ella.

–La cosa es Sakura-chan, que ni siendo el presidente de este país, el creería que yo soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Y así se marchó. Ella bajo la mirada, mierda. Tendría que recompensar eso.

–Felicidades. Ahora si le has dado motivación. – menciono Sasuke cerrando la pantalla de su portátil, comenzando a recoger sus libros.

–Ja, ja. Justo como la motivación que le das tú, arrastrándolo a una fiesta, en lugar de incitarlo a estudiar para que pueda graduarse. Para callarle la boca a los Hyugas. –

–Naruto tiene 24 años Sakura, no tiene 14. Y si va a una fiesta a desahogar su vida amorosa, no es asunto de nadie. – Le dijo, levantándose de su silla. Sakura también lo hizo.

– ¿Así? Sabes, tal vez deba hacerlo mismo. Pero no para desahogar una vida amorosa, sino para tratar de encontrar una. Estoy llegando a la conclusión, de que llevo demasiado tiempo soltera. – Soltó antes de atravesar la misma puerta que su amigo rubio.

Sasuke se pasó la mano por los cabellos negros. Vaya, que molesta era esa chica.

.

 _No soy la clase de chica que te gusta, no soy tu tipo._

 _No voy a fingir que soy el tipo de chica de la que dices: es más que una amiga…_

.

¡Que idiota! Claro, mientras ella estaba con la cabeza metida entre los libros, él se la estaba pasando de maravilla en una fiesta.

Ella conocía las reuniones de esas en la fraternidad. Aunque no es que ella hubiera alguna vez asistido a una, no. Sakura Haruno era todo un ratón de biblioteca. ¡Pero lo sabía! Había visto cientos de veces a sus compañeras de departamento llegar a borrachas y drogadas en la madrugada, mientras ella estudiaba para algún examen. Unas ni siquiera llegaban. Otras llegaban acompañadas.

Se aventó en su cama, en el silencio de su habitación.

Y mirando al techo pensó, si Sasuke habría llegado solo o acompañado a su departamento. O siquiera habría llegado. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y de un impulso se sentó, observándose en el espejo, en el tocador frente a su cama.

Y de repente se dio cuenta que ella nunca había probado de esa etapa de la universidad. Nunca había asistido a una discoteca. ¡Por Dios! Tenía 23 años y nunca había tenido una borrachera. Siempre preocupada por su brillante futuro, siempre tratando de enorgullecer a sus padres con una hija médico, obteniendo las mejores calificaciones.

Pero nunca se preocupó de pasarla bien, de tener un novio que le dijera lo hermosa que se veía. Uno que la sacara a bailar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella no podía tener una vida social, como la de Ino o como la de Temari?

Ino era tan social y hermosa. Temari tenía uno de los mejores cuerpos femeninos que había visto. ¿Y ella que tenía? Un cabello demasiado llamativo y un cuerpo sin mucha gracia. Aunque podría rescatar sus ojos, Sasuke le había dicho una vez que tenía unos bonitos ojos.

 _Sasuke…_

Él era tan masculino y sexy. Era el pensamiento de media facultad de ingeniería. En realidad, era el pensamiento de cada fémina, sin compromiso alguno –o aquellas demasiado descaradas, comprometidas- que lo conociera.

Y no es que era muy sociable, pues él era, de hecho algo renuente a tener a mucha gente a su alrededor. Pero la sociedad universitaria le había dado cierto estándar social sin el proponérselo. Así que era invitado a las fiestas en las fraternidades y a las discotecas entre sus amigos cercanos. Entonces, de allí salían los rumores.

Sakura los escuchaba, por los pasillos o entre las chicas de su piso, lo mujeriego que podría llegar a ser Sasuke Uchiha. Lo increíble que era en el sexo. Y a ella, se le rompía el corazón con cada relato.

Porque ella era un ratón de biblioteca, que solo vivía preocupada de llegar a ser la mejor cirujana. Pero también era la típica chica, enamorada de su amigo.

Y la realidad era que, ella no era su tipo.

 _Patético._

Detuvo sus depresivos pensamientos al escuchar la puerta de su piso ser tocada. Se levantó con pesadez y fue a abrir.

Y que sorpresa… el dueño de sus depresivos pensamientos -interés amoroso fallido- frente a ella. Sakura levanto una ceja.

– ¿No fue suficiente una discusión al día? ¿O has venido por la revancha? – Dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta y dejaba la puerta abierta. Sasuke entro y la cerró.

– ¿De qué hablas? Eso no ha sido una verdadera discusión. No le hace justicia. –

–Cierto, no la has ganado. Por eso estas aquí. – Menciono yendo hasta la pequeña cocina a servirse un vaso de leche.

Sin embargo antes de abrir el refrigerador, la mano de Sasuke la detuvo.

–De hecho, vine a cerciorarme de que algunas ideas estúpidas, no pasen por esa mente tan privilegiada que tienes. – Le dijo el pelinegro tocándole la frente con dos dedos. Sakura frunció el ceño sin entender. – Eso que dijiste sobre asistir a las reuniones de la fraternidad. Es algo estúpido. – Se explicó. Sakura soltó media carcajada.

– ¿Disculpa? Tengo 23 años Sasuke, no tengo 13. Y si decido ir a una de esas… ¿Le llamaste reunión? Como sea, es muy mi problema. – Le dijo molesta, se soltó de su agarre dándole la espalda. Pero los largos y fuertes brazos de Sasuke la sujetaron por la cintura y la apegaron a su pecho. Sakura contuvo la respiración cuando sintió el aliento cálido de el en su cuello.

–Oye, tranquila. Yo solo decía, que esa clase de cosas no son para ti. – Le planto un beso en su nívea piel que le dio una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de Sasuke en sus caderas. _Oh, diablos. Esto es serio, concéntrate._

– ¿Y qué es para mi entonces? – Logro decir. Sasuke le dio la vuelta y le tomo del mentón, mirándola fijamente.

–Ya te lo he dicho. Tú no necesitas estar exhibiéndote y emborrachándote por ahí. Eres encantadora siendo solamente tú. – Sakura esbozo una sonrisa por tres segundos, para luego fruncir el ceño nuevamente.

–Pero tú si lo haces. ¿Dame una razón por la que no puedo hacerlo yo? – Se cruzó de brazos molesta. Lo observo apretar los labios –Deja de ser tan machista, Sasuke. –

–Está bien, quieres una razón, te lo diré. – Sakura lo miro con expectación. –Detestaría que esos idiotas te miraran toda la noche, es todo. – Le dijo, tomándola de las mejillas para darle un corto beso en los labios. Sakura lo miro sorprendida.

– ¿Es una broma? – Sasuke, en respuesta, le sonrió de medio lado. Ella negó con la cabeza. –Bueno, deberían de mirarme ¿no? Soy una chica sin ningún compromiso. – Musito, esta vez enserio abriendo la nevera, tomando un vaso de leche fresca. No lo decía enserio, obviamente, ningún chico se fijaría en ella por supuesto, pensó.

Pero fue una mala idea decirlo. Lo sintió así, esbozando una juguetona sonrisa cuando, luego de terminar su vaso de leche, el Uchiha entre besos la llevo de vuelta hasta su habitación. Qué bueno que ni Ino ni Temari regresarían, sino hasta dentro de tres días.

.

 _Te echo de menos, lo digo en serio, he intentado no sentirlo_

 _Pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza._

.

–Deja de moverte Sakura, ¡estas estropeando todo!

– ¡Es que me estas pinchando el ojo con esa cosa! Que ciencia tiene, déjalo así.

– ¡Espera!... Listo. Por amor a Dios, eres desesperante.

Sakura le saco la lengua a su amiga Ino. Y una vez que esta termino de polvearle la cara, ella pudo observarse en el espejo.

–Wow…– Susurro. Aunque las pestañas postizas le pesaban, le daba una mirada más profunda, y el labial rojo invitaba a le hacía ver los labios más voluminosos. Tenía que darles créditos a las chicas, que para ser una come-libros, estaba irreconocible.

– ¿Lo ves? Tu belleza interior también la puedes exteriorizar, frente de marquesina. – Le dijo Ino, mirándola desde atrás, a través del espejo. Sakura le sonrió de vuelta.

– ¿Pueden parar sus actos lésbicos, por favor? Vamos a llegar tarde. Y Sasori es extremadamente puntual cuando tiene que pasar por mí. – Dijo Temari entrando en la habitación. Sakura tomo su pequeño bolso de mano y se puso de pie. Trastabillo un poco con los tacones, pero se recuperó al instante.

–Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a estos, me gustan. – Menciono refiriéndose a los tacones de plataforma que usaba. Las chicas terminaron riéndose de sus trastabilladas.

Las únicas fiestas a las que Sakura había asistido eran las familiares y una que otra de sus amigas en la escuela. Pero nada se comparaba con esto.

Era como estar en un circo, se le pareció. Había derroche de toda clase cosas; de chicos guapos, de chicas que parecían salidas de la piscina. De bebidas, Sakura no estaba segura si los colores que tenían algunas estaban en la gama de colores reales. Si miraba a la izquierda habían chicos bailando y metiéndose mano, si miraba a la derecha había humo con olor a marihuana.

Se sentía tan fuera de lugar. Tan extraña a ese nuevo mundo desconocido. Como pez fuera del agua. Literalmente se estaba ahogando.

Y la razón de ello era que, sentía que todo el mundo la miraba. Pero ¿alguien podría culparlos?, es decir, ver llegar a la sabelotodo a una fiesta de fraternidad, con ese look, no era algo de todos los días.

– ¡Hey! Aquí están las bebidas, toma Saku, tienes que probar esta. Está muy suave, lo prometo.

Sakura tomo el vaso y le dio una probada. El sabor del alcohol mezclado con la piña le resulto extrañamente agradable y termino por tomársela toda en muy poco tiempo.

–Oye, tranquila. Tal vez estará suave, pero con dos o tres ya estarás bailando hasta el himno. – Se burló Temari.

Tal vez eso era lo que quería, tener su primera borrachera, sentirse liviana y bailar. Hacer todas esas cosas sin cohibirse. Si el alcohol le daba esa sensación, bienvenido sea.

Pero al segundo vaso terminado comenzó a darse cuenta que no estaba logrando su objetivo. No había visto a Sasuke por ningún lado, y no quería emborracharse sin verlo antes. Porque quería recordar su sorpresa al ver, a su "amiga" la santa, la que no hace nada, en una "reunión de fraternidad". Si, estaba tentando al diablo, pero Sasuke iba a aprender, que ella no estaba dispuesta a seguir con su estúpido juego. No más.

Porque si eran amigos con beneficios, el no sería el único que lo disfrutaría al cien por cien.

Así pues, termino disfrutando entre ese mundo salvaje, su primera vez de muchas cosas. Lástima que su momentánea felicidad, durara tan poco.

Sakura se había prometido esa noche pasarla bien y darle Sasuke una sorpresa. Y darle a conocer, que si creía que ella iba a esperar toda la vida a que el decidiera tomarla en serio, estaba muy equivocado.

Pero, la sorpresa se la había llevado ella. Y por lo tanto, la equivocada, era ella también. Como siempre.

Porque pegado a una esquina estaba el Uchiha, besándose con una rubia que le tomaba del pelo, como amantes antiguos. Y Sakura comprendió que los rumores no le rompían el corazón, pero le dejaban fisuras, que justo ahora se separaban, haciendo su corazón añicos.

.

 _Y rompí todas las reglas por ti, me rompí el corazón y volví a empezar_

 _Sé que no soy el tipo de chicas de la que dices: es más que una amiga…_

Estuvo tanto tiempo parada observándolos que inevitablemente Sasuke la noto. Sus ojos negros estaban pequeños y aunque la notaba, estaba totalmente desenfocado. Pero pudo distinguirla, se dio cuenta, cuando frunció el ceño. Y se dio cuenta también, de la posición en la que estaba.

No intento acercársele. Ni ella tampoco. Este era el punto de quiebre, para ambos.

Era lo que ella necesitaba, un balde de agua fría. Dejar de esperar imposibles y dejar de crear cuentos fantasiosos que involucraban un final feliz entre ella y el.

Porque el solo necesitaba un lugar seguro a donde regresar, pero ella ya no podría seguir manteniendo un lugar seguro con un solo pilar.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, con el corazón roto. Pero con la seguridad de que no le volvería a pasar.

 _._

 _Solía estar enamorada de ti, tú solías ser lo primero que pasaba por mi cabeza._

 _Se, que para ti solo soy una amiga, que nunca llegare a decir que eres mío._

 _._

* * *

 **ay... :( detesto los hombres, no se han dado cuenta?**

 **Algun comentario plis?**


End file.
